


Water-Works

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: k-pop based fics [13]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Taemin consoles his distressed friends after the MAMA Hong Kong awards.





	Water-Works

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. MAMA is an actual shit show.

There was something wrong. His juniors were upset and tearful as they walked off stage. Minutes passed, plenty of time for his juniors to return to their seats, yet they were still missing. A gentle hand is on his shoulder. He looks up to see his Leeteuk hyung. 

“Taemin-ssi, we need you back stage,” he orders softly.

He stands up, following the man backstage to where he can the business of state men and camera men bustling around. He's taken into a room, Leeteuk opening the closed door, and Taemin can hear sobbing, painful and upset whines of distress. 

He enters the room to see the rest of his Super Junior seniors comforting his EXO juniors. 

“Taeminnie, we can't calm Jongin down” Leeteuk says, concerned. 

Taemin sees his best friend, tucked in between Junmyeon and Minseok. The two eldest members are also crying while trying to soothe over if their youngest members.

Taemin walks over, gently pulling Jongin to him, out of the grip of the upset seniors. Junmyeon hesitates before recognizing who it was, and releases Jongin into Taemins arms. 

Taemin looks at his tearful friend, bordering on hyperventilation. “Jongin-ah,” Taemin says gently, despite the other noises in the room. He grabs Jongins have presses it to his chest firmly, looking at Jongin with concerned eyes,”Match my breathing. Inhale, 1, 2, exhale, 3, 4. Insane, 1, 2, exhale, 3, 4.” Taemin repeated the mantra patiently as Jongin responded to his instructions and finally calmed down enough to where he was sniffling and tearing up. 

Taemin cradles Jongins face with his hands, “You guys were wonderful. Your speech was genuine and humble, and your fans, your EXO-L’s, know how hard you worked and how much you want to please them. They're smart, they'll know what happened. Jongin-ah, I am so proud of you, you did well tonight.” He speaks softly, making eye contact with his closest, dearest friend. His friend who was in pain, who felt guilty, who was angry, but most of all, he was sad. Sad enough to warrant distraught cries. 

Jongin leaned in for a hug, Taemin easily catching him and wrapping his arms around his lower back. He held him tightly, allowing the other to draw in as much comfort as he needed. After the night he had, Taemin would not deny him the comfort his friend was in need of. 

A small hand was placed on his shoulder. Taemin looked up to see a worried, almost nervous looking Jimin, looking at the both of them with tearful eyes. Taemins heart clenched at the sight. 

“Hyung,” he said softly, putting a hand on Jongins back, “I'm… I'm really sorry.” 

Jongin pulls away from the hug to look at Jimin, with an even more distraught expression, “No, no, Jiminnie. You do not owe me an apology. You are the last person who owes me one. This is not your fault, at all.” 

Jongin pulls Jimin into a tight, bone-crushing hug. “We're not upset with you, or the boys at all. Don't feel guilty over this. You've done nothing wrong.” 

Jimin hides his face in Jongins neck, clearly upset as his body shakes. Taemin back hugs Jimin, pressing his forehead into Jimins neck, “I'm really proud of the both of you, and all of your accomplishments.” He says, hugging Jimin tightly. 

They stand there for a long time, Jimins son's finally quieting down and where both Jongin and Jimin are sniffling and leaning heavily into the other. 

“We should sit down,” Taemin says. 

The boys pull apart, Taemin taking a hand in each of his item and guiding them to a couch. Jongin sits on his right, while Jimin curls up beside him on his left. He wraps his arms around them, placing a small porch to each of their temples. Jongin and Jimin were holding hands on his lap, cuddling in closer to him. 

He knew that awards show didn't truly have a lot of merit, but it was more of a way to thank the fans for their hard work. He would never forgive the amount of heartache it had cause his closest friends. He was mainly glad that he was here so he could comfort and take care of them both. That's all that truly mattered in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Being multifandom sucks sometimes.


End file.
